Snuggles
by Lara D
Summary: A mystery couple in every chapter. Is it who you think it is? Or isn't it? I'm open to all suggestions! No suggestions Finished Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N. Hi people this is a one-shot so please remember it!! You may guess who the couple is, this s gonna be hilarious at the end. Anyway, read on and check out "The Talent Show" by autunmleaf, I helped proof-read it so you'll see some changes in it. P.S. I know the title of this story sounds weird and long, but I couldn't think of a better one and I wanted to make this one badly!! Okay enough chit-chat start reading on your mark….set….READ!!!!(Oh wait your already doing that….) **_

**Snuggles and a Story that may seem what you don't think **

They were in love. She was a blonde, just how he liked them,(I know, weird.) They both liked to go outside, play around with Daphne and the other people of the family, oddly he made her comfortable eating Granny's food now, she used to hate it.

They both didn't like the rain that much, she would tell him it gave her nightmares, and sometimes, they would snuggle together in Daphne and Sabrina's room, sometimes the couch,and just talk about their everyday lives, when it comes to detective work, to playing both liked to play in the fantasy room they call, Puck's room. Daphne would dress them up im random clothes, they would try say no, but their plan would back fire on them somehow. She hated it when she got caught in one of Puck's traps, but would always forgive him.

They both liked it when it was Christmas, they would purposely go under the mistletoe. They loved Halloween with all the candy, they hated Easter because Easter = the Easter Bunny. They only liked the choclate eggs, and the chocolate bunnies so they could eat them as revenge for bunnies taking their favorite snacks from them. They LOVED Valentines Day with all the cards, hugging, FOOD. (I know this is turning into a weird story, but at the end it will make sense.)One day that gets them scared out of their wits, Apil Fools Day. Lots of pranks to be played, maybe some laughs, but in the Grimm househole, you would expect screaming and fighting, a little laughing, but mostly screaming.

They really like the moments they spend both were not normal, well maybe the girl was, the boy was……interesting. They liked going to the park every moment was spent together, but every moment wasn't apart either. They would see each other at least once a day, but enough to do a whole lot!! Ok back to reality:

"Elvis!! Cassida!! Its dinner time!!" Daphne called from the other room, playing with Red and their friend Casey. Sabrina and Puck were doing who knows what. The two dogs, the Great Dane and the Golden Retriever,looked at each other and went to the dinner to eat Granny's now, 'yummy' food they would get back to their snuggles.

_**A/N. I know it's random, but there aren't lots of Elvis in here, actually there isn't, I think. And Casey is a real person, she is me and autnmleaf's freidnfrom school, she'll be writing a story soon called "Not so Fair and Square". I can't tell you what it's about, but I can tell you it's something like "The Series Of Unfortunate Events".Ok hope this story pleased you!! I know it was kinda dusturbing a t first though. Oh and please in your comment, tell me if you already knew it was a dog story, not Puckabrina. And if you lie, I will know, seriously, I'm a randomperson, so I WILL know!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N. Hello my friends! I know I put this as complete, BUT I have another 'not mentioned a lot' couple. It seems that this story is starting to get good or something. I already said thans to the reviews on chapter 15 of my other and every chapter I write must have the word can be one time. It doesn't matter if I write they DO or DON'T snuggle. If I forget, tell me in a review, and the next chapter should be done in a limit of 2 days or less. So enjoy chapter 2 of 'Snuggles'.And I'm trying to do the POV's in here! And remembe: It will seem what you think!! But it's NOT!!**_

__**Snuggles: An unlikely couple**

Someone's POV

Yada, Yada, Yada, all HE does is give us they can be fun, others are just…..ugh! Sometimes I get free time and get to hang out with my buds. Most of them are guys, though. Actually there is only one girl in our troup. She has black wavy hair, and looks like she's a ray of sunshine. But our master doesn't allow that, so she had to get out of range with the master. The master 'banished' her, but I had other ideas. I kept her hidden somewhere in the house, but I would feed her some of the things are master let's us.

See, we live in a small house, well, that's what it looks from the it's very big! But our master's room is probably the biggest of all! Our master doesn't do a lot, except give orders, make some people miserable, and eat food. We are like servants, but spies at the same time.

The master has done some harmful things to the Grimms, especially the oldest Grimm girl, I recall her name Sabrina. The master has some feelings for her, they can be friends and foes at the same time.

Well, back to other girl. Sometimes when I visit her, I see she was rubbing her eyes from crying, not being able to see the light a lot. So sometimes I would wrap my arms around her, when I have free time to visit her, of course. Then she would snuggle with me and later on fall asleep. I guess I have feelings for this girl now. Well I guess I have told you some stuff about me but not my name, so back to reality:

Aaron's POV

"AARON!! Master Puck would like to se you!!" A pixie named Flinch , the pixie, that hid his friend, let out a sigh, then saluted the other pixie. He flew to the beach in search of his master. Puck was there with a smile on his face.

"Hello master." Aaron greeted, then bowed.

"Pixie, there is no time for moping, you are the best pixie I count on. So I need you to help me with something." The last part came more of a whisper, Aaron was surprised by this. Another pixie came to Puck and whispered something to him, Puck's smile, turned into a small frown. The pixie flew away, but not before sneering at let out a cough for attention to Aaron.

"Pixie, I mean Aaron, I just received news that you have kept the pixie girl that I banish a few years ago is living in one of the trees. Care to explain why?" Puck said in a serious tone. Aaron turned beet- red and stammered.

"I-I wa- was try-trying t-to…" Aaron let out a sigh, " She's one of my best friends, do you know how hard it is to let one of your best friends go?"

Puck looked at him with sympathy, he got out his wakie takie,"Flinch, take out my banish law for Laysha, the pixie, number 264.

Aaron smiled widley. His friend was now able to live about the house, but still had to take orders, of was about to ask a question, but changed his mind. Puck saw it," What is it?"Puck asked. Aaron looked at the 17 year old Puck. Where did all the years go?

"Why now? I mean why have you let her? I thought you hated girls." Aaron asked, not wanting to be yelled smiled," Because I have found a girl I like."

"WHAT?!?" Aaron squeaked. What is this world coming to? Puck chuckled, a chuckle that would knock girls dead, ok not dead, but maybe make them leaned close to the pixie," That's what I needed help with, can you get the pixies to make this room into a 5 star, very fancy resturant?"

Aaron ?!?! Ok WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?! First his best friend is unbanished, now this?!?! Puck saw his look and shook his head.

"Look, I have changed over the years, haven't you noticed I haven't played pranks in a LONG time?"Puck asked getting a little annoyed. Yes Puck had changed over the years. Aaron smiled and saluted his master. A salute that meant, he would help, and a thank- you for unbanishing his friend.

Puck whispered in Aaron's ear," Some pixies here would kill just to have a girlfriend."Puck winked.

Aaron was confused, when he realized what he had just said,he turned beat was about to ask something, when something jumped on his back.

"AHH!!" He cried. The figure let go and giggled.

"Laysha!"He cried, hugging her.

"Aaron!" She exclaimed, hugging tighter."You would not believe it! They said I was unbanished!"She saw Puck and quickly let go of Aaron, and bowed to Puck.

"I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!" She shook his head,"No actually I'm sorry."Laysha gaped at him, then turned to Aaron.

"He has a date with someone." Aaron squealed with delight,"Puck, WHO is your date exactly?"

Aaron had been thinking about that for some smiled wide,"Her name is Sabrina Grimm."

"WHAT?!?!?!" All the pixies had been eavesdropping on the was shock, and I mean everybody. The monkeys, I mean CHIMPANZEES were causing a racket, but were eavesdropping had herd what he said, and now where silent.

"HOW!!!" Laysha rubbed his neck, uncomfortable with everybody watching him at that moment. He saw someone holding a video camera in the crowd, it was Daphne.

"MARSHMALLOW GET OUT OF HERE NOOOWWWW!!!" Puck bellowed. Daphne ran away giggling. Puck looked around if anybody else had some kind of device, he found none.

"Because, I like her. Now get to work people!" He said. With that walked out of his room. Nobody moved for sometime, until the chimpanzees started doing what they usually took Aaron's hand,"Well we have a lot of work to do." She replied, taking her other arm and wrapping it around Aaron's arm.

"Yeah, I guess so." While they were walking past some of the pixies, Aaron could see some of them seething. Puck was right, they WOULD kill for a girlfriend.

_**A/N. I know this chapter was short on telling to clues, but it's hard when they are pixies! I bet none of you guessed that yeah I kinda stumped you on the whole 'Master' thing. My favorite part of this chapter was when I put Daphne in it And I MIGHT make another chapter, but until then, it's complete!**_


	3. AN Writer's Block

_**A/N. Ok Well I just wanted to clarify that 'Snuggles' is a finished story, but if I come up with anything during 2010 then I'll post them on FF. So I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Sorry all you 'Snuggles' lovers, BUT I will try 'cause I'm kinda having writers block on this story…but anyway I'll TRY to see if I come up with anything!**_

_**With lots of respect,peace,and cookies,**_

_**Lara D a.k.a. the girl who has writer's block on this story. 8 )**_


End file.
